They're Playing Our Song
by Aibhlin37
Summary: Rumors flood Dean Flemmings office. Will, Scout and Bella come to the aid of Jake and Hamilton
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: They're Playing Our Song  
Author: EV  
Email: EVLYN827@cs.com  
Rating: PG13   
Category: J/H  
Disclaimer: As much as I might like to...I don't own any of the characters used here.  
Summary: Rumors flood Dean Flemming's office. Will, Scout and Bella come to the aid of Jake and Hamilton.   
Thanks: As always, thanks to Deb...my own personal "Inspiration Fairy" (no pun intended!! LOL)  
Feedback: Loved and appreciated!!!  
  
Part I  
  
"Hey baby, feeling better?" He asked into the telephone.  
  
"Maybe a little. " She answered with a voice still raspy from the flu.  
  
"Oh good. I miss you, you know."  
  
Jake could picture his puppy dog eyes. "I miss you too." She said putting her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle another cough.  
  
"Maybe I should come by and make sure you're all tucked in and drinking your juice." Hamilton said sounding hopeful.  
  
"Awww thanks. But, I don't want you to catch whatever it is that I have."  
  
Hamilton sighed into the phone. "Think you'll feel better tomorrow?"  
  
"I hope so..." Her coughing took over and rattled thorough the receiver.  
  
"Or maybe the next day?" He chuckled.  
  
"Mmmm." She agreed.  
  
"Call me if you need anything...OK?" He said.  
  
"Thanks...I will." She said.  
  
"Take care." He said.  
  
"I will." She said.  
  
"Love you." He said.  
  
"Love you too." She said.  
  
"Stay warm." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Drink your juice." He said.  
  
"I will...Mom." She said.  
  
"Feel better." He said smiling.  
  
"Hang up Hamilton!" She said straining her voice.  
  
"Bye." She said.  
  
"Bye." She said.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"Hamilton!" She yelled barely above a whisper.  
  
"Bye." He said and she finally heard the click of the receiver.   
  
  
  
Jake smiled as she reached out from under the covers to hang up the phone. She had spent the last three days in bed nursing a bad case of the flu. Hamilton had been wonderfully attentive...delivering chicken soup to her door from the school cafeteria, taking notes for her in class, retrieving books from the library and calling twice a day...everyday, just to see if she wanted or needed anything.  
  
Hamilton missed not seeing her. It seemed like an eternity to him although he knew it had only been a few days. Hamilton stood in front of his opened gym locker, staring into it.  
  
"Hey buddy." Scout said as he passed Hamilton by and headed toward his own locker. "Good crew practice today."  
Hamilton said nothing. He stood still staring into his locker. "Ham?"  
  
"Oh, hey" He acknowledged Scout, looking slightly past him.  
  
"What's up man? You seem kinda far away."  
  
"Sorry." Hamilton responded turning his attention fully to Scout. "Just thinking about Jake I guess."  
  
"And...this would be different...how?" Scout said amused.  
  
Hamilton grinned. "I can't help it. Lately she's ALL I can think about."  
  
"Is she still sick?" Scout asked knowing that they had each been taking turns as the coxswain for the last week.  
  
"Yeah...she's feeling really miserable. I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better...you know, cheer her up a little bit."  
  
"Presents!" Scout said with a wink. "Trust me on this one...girls love presents."  
  
"Like...?" Hamilton questioned.  
  
"You know...girl stuff. Flowers, perfume...candy, that sort of thing."  
  
"Mmm...that's a good idea," Hamilton said nodding. "Maybe I'll go into town and see what I can find."  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes to shower and change...and I'll come with you."  
  
"Thanks man." Hamilton said. The two high-fived one another and turned toward the showers.  
  
  
Steven Flemming, the Dean of Rawley Academy, rubbed his already aching head with his hand. He tossed the letter on the desk and let out a loud audible sigh. "The third one this month." He said aloud, to no one. Another influential family threatening to remove their son from Rawley. He placed both hands over his face and sighed again.  
  
Scout and Hamilton perused the isles of the local apothecary. Hamilton carried with him cherry cough drops, butterscotch disks, and a bottle of Barely Pink nail polish. Hamilton looked at the bottle of polish and then asked Scout for advice. "Hey...I know this is the color she likes...can you use this stuff on your toes?" Hamilton queried. "I mean, it says finger nail polish and, I can't find any TOE nail polish."  
  
Scout smiled..."You don't do this to often, do you Ham?"  
  
"Shut up, Calhoun...you said you were going to help me." Hamilton looked indignant and slightly embarrassed. He kept the polish and juggled the items in hand refusing a small carry basket because they both agreed it would look "Un-cool."  
  
"OK..." Scout looked around and settled his eyes on some pretty boxes on the shelf. "Summers Eve...that's sounds nice" Scout said. "Let's see...we have rose garden...um...spring flowers...oh and....scent of mountain herbs. Any of those sound good?"  
  
"Vinegar and water?" Hamilton studied the box with a perplexed look on his face. "Who'd want to smell like a salad?"  
  
"That would be vinegar and oil...and you know what?...I just read the box a little more carefully and this is NOT perfume." Hamilton returned the box to the shelf and moved on to the next isle. He made a careful selection from amongst all the "Get well" cards and then went to find Scout in the fragrance isle.  
  
"I have no idea what kind of perfume she likes." Hamilton said as he looked at all the bottles he had to choose from. "She never wears perfume...as a guy." Hamilton smiled whenever he thought about her. Scout just rolled his eyes.  
  
" Let's focus here Flemming. Hey, this can't be bad," Scout said with a wink as he held up a bottle labeled "Temptress"   
  
Hamilton smiled and he continued to search the shelves. "Obsession...Allure...Destiny...Rapture..Poison...I don't know Calhoun, they all look the same to me.  
  
Think Flemming...here smell this one..." Scout said as he sprayed the air in front of Hamilton. Hamilton leaned into the mist slightly and sniffed.   
  
"No...definitely not." He said as he wrinkled his nose.  
  
"OK...lets try this one." Scout squirted again.  
  
"Better...but not it."  
  
"Ok..."Scout said as he squirted the third bottle into the air.  
  
"Jesus Calhoun! Watch what you're doing!" Hamilton yelled as the fragrant mist settled on his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Sorry..." Scout said trying not to smile.  
  
sniff sniff "Hey...actually...I think this one might be it. I'll take it."  
  
Hamilton picked out a couple of magazines, that was easy, anything with Leonardo DiCaprio on the cover was a good choice. He gathered his thoughts and his cash and the two headed for the register. "Thanks Calhoun...for the idea" Hamilton said.  
  
"Welcome man...I gotta get to work. I'll catch up with you." Scout said as he headed off in the opposite direction. Hamilton headed for home with a smile on his face eager to put together Jake's little care package.  
  
  
Hamilton approached his house. As he headed up the familiar flagstone path he recognized the raised voices of his parents. With concern...he hesitated before going in.  
  
"You're over reacting" Kate Flemming said.  
  
"I don't think I am." Dean Flemming responded.  
  
"Their kids Steven, teenaged boys. " She said.  
  
Hamilton quickly scanned his brain trying to think of any events in his recent memory that could be the cause of this most recent argument.  
  
"It's sick Kate" he said.  
  
"It's probably a mistake Steven, just a misunderstanding. You are blowing this whole thing completely out of proportion." She said.  
  
"It's perverted!!" The Dean said raising his voice as well as his blood pressure.  
  
At this, Hamilton's ears perked up and he felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. Having no memory of any past perversions he assumed he was safe. He tucked the bag under his jacket and opened the door. "Hi Mom...Dad, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing Munchie.." Kate said.  
  
"Mom..."Hamilton whined.  
  
"Sorry...nothing Hamilton" Kate repeated eliminating the preschool nick name. She extended her arm and attempted to usher her son past his father. Hamilton headed toward the kitchen. Both parents watched him in uncomfortable silence until he was out of sight and therefore presumably out of earshot. Hamilton opened the door to the refrigerator and reached for the milk carton. Just as he lifted it to his mouth he heard his mothers voice shrill from the living room. "Don't drink out of the carton, Munchie" Her ESP intact as usual. Hamilton smiled as he reached for a glass. Their whispered voices were slightly obscured.  
  
"Homosexuals Kate...here at Rawley" Steven tried to hush is voice.  
  
Hamilton spat out the milk. "Oh God.." he thought, "Jake..."  
  
"I have letters here Kate...letters from concerned parents wanting to pull their boys...not to mention their tuition checks...out of this academy if I don't rectify the situation immediately. Hamilton felt the heat begin in his cheeks.  
  
"What you have Steven...is rumors. Rumors about two boys spending time together. It's an all boy's school Steven, who are they expected to spend time with...if not each other." Hamilton was pleased by his mothers reaction to the situation. Hamilton exited the kitchen and quickly headed for the stairwell that lead to his bedroom.  
  
"Thank goodness we have Hamilton here at home...under our roof." The Dean said. He looked up to see the shadow of Hamilton as he made his way out of the living room. "Son." He called out after him. Hamilton heard his fathers voice. A sound that often made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up...and today was no exception.  
  
"Sir" Hamilton responded. He remained standing on the bottom step, for the first time in his life meeting his father eye-to-eye.  
  
"Are you aware of anything...unusual...at school?" his father hesitated.  
  
"Uh...like what?" Hamilton said pretending not to have heard any of the conversation between his parents.  
  
"Monkey business...you know" His father said obviously uncomfortable with the topic.  
  
"Uh...no sir...sorry" Hamilton said as he turned and continued up the stairs.  
  
sniff sniff Dean Flemming's eyes followed him carefully as the light scent of honeysuckle wafted after his son.  
  
  
Hamilton emptied the contents of the bag onto his bed. Two scented candles, perfume, nail polish and most importantly...the perfect card. He took the card and sat down at his desk. He thought about what to write...and then it came to him. "A little corny" he thought to himself but he smiled as he wrote: "For better or worse...in sickness and in health... I love you, Hamilton" He sealed the envelope and returned it to the pile on his bed. He had just opened the gift bag when he heard his father's voice at the door.  
  
"Hamilton?"  
  
Hamilton quickly brushed the items from the bed to the floor with a sweep of his hand and hastily kicked everything underneath. His father opened the door in time to see Hamilton on his knees on the floor. Hamilton stood up...  
"Uh...I was just looking for a book I can't find..."He said stuttering slightly, "What's up Dad?"  
  
"Earlier...I asked you about any unusual happenings at school" His Dad said obviously trying to choose his words carefully.  
  
"Oh right...the monkey business." Hamilton tried not to crack a smile. The Dean was not amused.  
  
"Yes.." He said. "Son...are you aware of any boys at school that are...let's say...um...less than manly?"  
  
It was hard for Hamilton not to laugh at the utter ridiculousness of the question. "Less than manly, Sir?" Hamilton questioned purposely. He thought of Jake. He pictured the feminine curves of her body...his father's voice brought him back into reality.  
  
"Yes Hamilton...less than manly...slightly...um...well..." he moved his hand upward and thought about bending it at the wrist...then thought better of it.  
  
"Sorry Dad...can't help you there. Why?"  
  
"Well, it seems that...um...some people have found out that...their is a couple...a couple of boys here at Rawley Academy who may be...let's say...fond of each other. Fond of each other...in that kind of way."  
  
Hamilton inhaled quickly and drew his hand to his mouth. "Oh no!! You mean...Gay?" Hamilton said widening his eyes for effect. He was hysterical on the inside but kept his best poker face on the outside. Hamilton was thoroughly enjoying watching his usually confident and authoritative father having difficulty finding his words. Hamilton attempted to keep his mind off Jake for the sake of this uncomfortable conversation. He was constantly aware of slipping up with his pronouns.  
  
"It seems..." his father continued, " that this...um...revelation may be a problem with some of the parents and trustees here at Rawley."  
  
"Well Dad...I'd like to help you out...but I'm not aware of any openly gay couples here at Rawley. If you like...I could check things out the next time I'm in the showers after crew." Hamilton couldn't believe the sarcastic words had left his lips.  
  
The Dean turned scarlet. "Well..." he stood and stared at his son. "Well" he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well" Hamilton said, almost defiantly. His father turned and left the room shutting the door behind him. Hamilton fell onto his bed the color only now draining from his face as he realized that he had just stood his ground with his father. He let out a huge sigh of welcomed relief.  
  
  
Hamilton returned to his knees and reached under his bed to retrieve his purchases. He opened the gift bag and dropped in the items along with the card. The magazines didn't fit...but he figured he could just hand those to her separately. He tucked the bag and the magazines under his jacket once again. Hamilton shut the door behind him not seeing the small bottle of Barely Pink nail polish remaining on his bedroom floor.  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

Hamilton stretched out on the chair in Scout and Will's room. "Man...I can't stand this. I hate not being able to see her."  
  
Scout rolled his eyes and looked at Will who was doing the same. "Ham...it's only been a few days. Get over yourself will you" Will said. "Jake will be fine by the weekend and everything will be back to normal."  
  
"Yeah...and when it IS back to normal...Will and I won't have these mourning sessions to look forward to. No pun intended" Scout smiled, as he cracked himself up. "Did she like the present?"  
  
"Yeah man, thanks. I brought it over last night when I brought her homework. She liked everything in it."  
  
"Good" Scout replied. "Did you hear that Michael Collins left this morning?"  
  
"Left?" Hamilton questioned.  
  
"Yeah his parents came last night and packed him up and moved him out. They said the summer session here was enough and that he was going to Lancaster Prep to finish the fall semester." Scout said.  
  
"Wow...that's intense. Kinda sudden, don't you think" Hamilton had a serious look on his face. "I guess that's something I will never have to worry about." The three laughed together.  
  
"He had a single didn't he?" Will said in Scout's direction"  
  
"Sure...go ahead...but you'd miss me and you know it." Scout said smiling. Will smiled back.  
  
"Am I interrupting something here?" Hamilton said smiling with a purposely uncomfortable look on his face. "Would you two prefer to be alone?" Will picks up his pillow and tosses it at Hamilton's head.  
  
"That's all I'd need...people to think we're...." Will's sentence was cut off.  
  
"Actually...I pretty much know what the problem is." Hamilton said now hushing the tone of his voice.  
  
"What?" Scout said looking totally confused.  
  
"I overheard my parents talking last night...I guess there are some parents who are freaked out because there is supposed to be a gay couple here at Rawley. They were threatening to pull their kids out of here. My Dad was pretty upset. He came up to my room later and was asking me if I knew anyone who might be...uh...less than manly"  
  
"He actually said that...less than manly?" Will questioned.  
  
"Word for word." Hamilton replied.  
  
"So Collin's parents must be the parents he was talking about?" Will said.  
  
"I guess." Hamilton nodded.  
  
"Man that sucks. How can anyone be that closed minded?" Will stood up and retrieved his pillow from Hamilton's lap and replaced it on his bed. He stretched out on it and put his hands behind his head. "Adults...will they ever grow up?"   
  
Hamilton smiled. "It's obvious who the gay couple is"  
  
"Is it Ryder?" Scout said looking as though he just cracked the code.  
  
Will shook his head..."You're parents must have paid really big bucks to get you into this school...huh?  
  
Hamilton chuckled. "It's me Calhoun...and Jake."  
  
" You and Jake? But Jake is a girl? You can't be gay." Scout responded looking baffled as usual.  
  
"Yes...Jake IS a girl...and...NO... I'm not really gay." Hamilton said speaking slowly...hoping Scout would eventually catch up. "Problem is... besides us, only Bella and Sean actually know about Jacqueline...the rest think she is a guy. And, I've never been too sure about Finn. After that whole shower thing...I'm not sure what he believes."  
  
"So...what are you going to do?" Will questioned.  
  
"I don't exactly know yet. That's where you guys come in. I may need help with this one." Hamilton shook his head.  
"Maybe you could explain it to him..." Will suggested.  
  
"No way. He'd ship Jake out of here and I'd never see her again.  
  
"Maybe you could let him think you ARE gay. Maybe he would understand." Will continued.  
  
"Sure...maybe I could just rent "The Bird Cage" and see if he figures things out on his own. You don't know my Dad. He's pretty understanding when it comes to other people's children. He's not usually quite so tolerant of his own son. Listen...I gotta get going. I'll see you guys at practice." Hamilton stood up and headed for the doorway. He looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey man..." Scout said, "Don't worry...we'll figure something out."  
  
  
"Hamilton!" The Deans voice called out as he saw his son pass by the doorway to his office.  
  
"Dad...I'm late for crew. What's up?"  
  
"How are things, Son?"  
  
"Fine Dad...."  
  
"Anything new....?"  
  
Hamilton let out an exasperated sigh. His father barely had time to speak to him in the last two years...and now...all he wanted to do was talk.  
  
"No Dad...nothing new since last night...I gotta go...I'm late...I'll see ya later...Ok?"  
  
"See you at home."  
  
Hamilton picked up the pace and headed for the lake. He was now sure he'd be late as usual.  
  
  
"Mr. Flemming...nice of you to join us." Finn said in his usual sarcastic tone. Hamilton said nothing and seated himself on the grass next to Will and Scout. "Mr. Pratt is still ill and will not be joining us today." A collective groan came from the seated group. "Mr. Krudski...I believe it's your turn." Will sighed. "To the boats gentlemen." The group stood and headed for the water.  
  
  
Again Hamilton stood in front of his open locker blankly staring into it. "Earth to Flemming...come in Flemming." Scout said. Will laughed.  
  
"Good job today Krudski." Hamilton said. "I'd rather being staring at Jake in the front of the boat...but..."  
  
"Let's just say I have a new found respect for that girl...uh...guy" Will said as he lowered his voice and looked around the locker room to be sure no one was within earshot. "Of course I only have plans to fill in her role as coxswain...you're on your own for the rest." Will said smiling.  
  
"Don't worry...I only have eyes for Jake." Hamilton said.  
  
"You know...Ham..." Will hesitated. "That brings up another subject I've been meaning to talk to you about.  
  
  
  
"What!!" Hamilton roared his face becoming redder. "What do you mean NOT see her?"  
  
"Relax man... you asked us for help...I'm just saying that...well...for all those guys around here that don't know that Jake is..um..Jacqueline...you know what their thinking..."  
  
Hamilton cut Will off. "No way...Jake and I are really careful" The color slightly beginning to retreat from his face as he spoke.  
  
"One word..." Scout chimed in.."the shower...ok, well two words...but you know where I'm going with this.  
  
Hamilton looked at Scout and blushed. "I only told you about that because...well...I don't know why I told you about that. And besides...nothing happened."  
  
"Nothing happened?" Scout said. "You got caught by Finn! And to this day I can't figure out why he never did anything about it."  
  
"Maybe he has a skeleton or two in his own closet." Will suggested.  
  
Scout continued " Come on Hamilton...You're always together. You're always here in the dorm... in HER dorm room...with her. And when you're not together...you're at Space Camp daydreaming about her." Scout added. "It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to assume that you are in love."  
  
Hamilton sat in stunned silence. His mind wandered briefly to the time, months ago, when he himself questioned his own sexuality. "Damn...I guess your right. Jesus, if my Dad finds out that it's me everyone is talking about...I can see a one way ticket to military school in my future."  
  
"Don't get carried away Flemming, we're just speculating here." Will said trying to sound confident. "Maybe what you need is a distraction."  
  
"What?" Hamilton asked.  
  
"A distraction...change peoples minds...let them think that they are dead wrong about you and Jake."  
  
"And how do you presume I do that?" Hamilton looked up. He knew the answer and he didn't like it.  
  
"Well, as I suggested...you need to stay away from Jake for a little while." Will said.  
  
"No way!" Hamilton retorted. "I hate this idea already." Hamilton stood up from the bench in the locker room.  
  
"Just think how much Will and I are going to hate it too." Scout said as he cracked a smile.  
  
"Shut up Calhoun" Hamilton began to pace.   
  
"Well, the other option is worse...you could tell you're Dad about Jake. Take the risk that she WON'T be thrown out..." Will suggested.  
  
"That can't happen." Hamilton said.  
  
"Well...then we're back to square one."  
  
  
  
The three disbanded...Will and Scout headed to the dining hall and Hamilton proceeded home to clear his head and come up with a better plan.  
  
Hamilton entered his house and found it unusually quiet. He breathed a sigh of relief and took the stairs two at a time heading for his room. His bedroom door was ajar and he heard the vacuum running. "Hey Mom." He said to her as he threw his gym bag on the chair.  
  
"Hi Munchie." she said  
  
"Mom..." He whined.  
  
"Sorry...Hi Hamilton" she repeated. "How was practice?"  
  
"Um...good."  
  
"How is Jake feeling?" Hamilton was caught off guard by the question. "I haven't seen him around here lately. Finn mentioned he'd been sick."  
  
"Um...yeah, I guess he is." Hamilton stuttered. "I heard the same thing."  
  
Munch...Hamilton, I thought he was you're best friend?"  
  
"He is...I mean he is a friend and all but..." Hamilton felt uneasy. It was the first time he had to openly deny his friendship with Jake and he felt terrible about it. Kate leaned over and picked up the bottle of nail polish from the floor.  
  
"What's this?" she said.  
  
"Oh...um...that's mine." Hamilton mumbled as he took the bottle from her hand.  
  
"Yours? I don't think it's your color honey... I'd say your really more of a crimson...like the color your face is turning now for example." His mother chuckled. Hamilton could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. There was nothing in this conversation that he found amusing. "Something you'd like to share, sweetie?"  
  
Hamilton stood in silence. 'Um...not really."  
  
"Munchie...Is there a new girl in your life?"  
  
Hamilton looked up at his mother, he didn't even hear the dreaded nickname she used.  
  
"A new girl...?" He said slowly trying to think before he spoke. "Um well...sort of...yeah a new girl. Um...so this was for her...and " He said as he held up the bottle. "And I'm going to go and...um.. bring it to her now...Ok? See you Mom..." He quickly passed his mother in the door and headed off down the stairs and back toward the dorms.  
  
The door to Scout and Will's room burst open after a brief and inaudible knock.  
  
"Hey Ham...back so soon" Scout said.  
  
"I need a girlfriend" Hamilton said.  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

"Ah...three doors down, on your left." Scout said pointing.  
  
"No...I'm serious. I need a girlfriend...and fast." Hamilton said slightly out of breath.  
  
"And what's wrong with the one you currently have?" Scout questioned.  
  
"I need another one." Ham stuttered now talking with his hands.  
  
"Newsflash Flemming...you are NOT the God you think you are." Scout said sarcastically but with a smile on his face.  
  
"What?" Hamilton looked confused.  
  
"Let's start over...and keep in mind that Will's not here to interpret." Scout said, "Why do you need another girlfriend?  
  
"My mother found that bottle of nail polish that I bought for Jake. She thinks I have a girlfriend and I...well... it seemed like a good idea at the time. The problem is that I don't have a girlfriend...I mean I do...but my girlfriend is actually a boyfriend... well she's NOT my boyfriend...I mean she's a guy...well, she's not a guy. Damn, you know what I mean."  
  
Scout stared at Hamilton with his mouth open. "I hate to admit it...but I am following you...I think."  
  
"Where's Will anyway?" Hamilton scanned the room with his eyes.  
  
"I'm crushed" Scout said as he placed his hand over his heart. "Will went to Bella's to help her with Geometry. He'll be back in a while."  
  
"Damn" Hamilton said.  
  
"How's Jake?" Scout asked.  
  
"Oh God...in all this commotion I haven't even called her today. I've got to go talk to her...maybe she can help me."  
  
"Again......I am hurt." Scout dramatically stabs an imaginary knife into his heart. "But I'll recover. If memory serves me...you aren't supposed to be seen with Jake until all this nonsense blows over. Ahh, no pun intended."  
  
"Yeah...well...that idea sucks!....... and don't even say it Calhoun!" Hamilton allowed Scout his signature smile. "I have to see her. I have to talk to her."  
  
"Fine...tell her I said hi and I hope she's feeling better."  
  
"Yeah...thanks for your help." Hamilton said as he banged the door shut before hearing Scout's reply.  
  
"No problem buddy...glad I could clear things up for you." Scout said...to himself.  
  
  
Hamilton walked the familiar corridor and knocked on the door. "Come in if you're on high-dose antibiotics" Jake called out.  
  
"Jake...it's me."  
  
"Hamilton?" Jake questioned.  
  
"Yeah...I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
"Hang on a sec..." Jake crawled out of bed and unlocked the dorm room door and allowed Hamilton to enter.  
  
  
Dean Flemming sat alone in his office. He should have left hours ago...but the newest letter on his desk bothered him greatly. He sighed out loud. Two boys gone already and another one due to be pulled out tomorrow. "What am I going to do?" He said aloud to himself. He felt nothing would be accomplished as this late hour so he packed up his briefcase and intended on heading down the path that lead to his house. He shut the lights off in his office and headed for the door when he realized that he had forgotten to switch on the voice mail answering machine. He headed back to his desk. As he approached the darkened door the second time three young freshman students came around the corner.  
  
"Like he's not queer?" One boy said to the others.  
  
"Come on...they are always around each other. Ryder said he saw them making out in the Common Room once." The second boy added.  
  
The Dean left the door closed and concentrated on the boys conversation.  
  
"No way..."said the third boy. "I don't think they're fairies. I just think...  
  
The third boy was cut off sharply by the first young man "Look my parents don't want me to stay in a GAY school...so I'm leaving tomorrow.  
  
"Rawley is NOT a gay school" the third boy answered.  
  
"Well it looks like it's going to be." The first boy said confidently.  
  
The third boy, obviously the more intelligent of the three..."Look, it's not like you can turn gay. It's not something you can catch from someone."  
  
"My parents wanted me to try out for crew this year...but I'm glad now I didn't. Can you imagine being in the shower with them?" The first boy made rude gestures with his hands as he stuck his tongue inside his left cheek.  
  
"Uh...gross!" the second boy yelled.  
  
The three boys passed the Dean's office and continued down the hall. Dean Flemming stood in silence until the three freshman were out of sight. He opened the door and locked it behind him as he left.  
  
"Whoa...slow down a minute." Jake said as she wiped her running nose with a Kleenex. "What nail polish?"  
  
"I bought nail polish for you and my Mother found it. She thinks I have a girlfriend."  
  
Jake smiled..."You do."  
  
"I know...but...the problem is that my Father thinks that there is a gay couple on campus and Will, Scout and I thinks that it's me and you." Hamilton said.  
  
"But Will and Scout know that I'm a girl." Jake sounded confused.  
  
"But everybody else doesn't."  
  
"Oh...I get it."  
  
"Will thinks we should stay away from each other for a while. Maybe this will all blow over."  
  
"No pun intended" Jake said as she smiled.  
  
"Have you been talking to Scout?" Hamilton questioned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind...look I should go..."   
  
Jake nodded her head in agreement. She hated to see him this upset, and she knew that she was the primary cause. Another backlash from the whole Jake/Jacqueline charade. "Look...things will work themselves out. Don't worry. Ok?"  
  
"Right..." Hamilton said. "I hear West Point has a really good photography program."  
  
"Stop it Hamilton..." Jake hugged him briefly and then turned her head to cough again. "If anyone is going to leave Rawley...it WILL be me."  
  
"I'm not going to let that happen...I love you." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I know..." She backed up and blew him a kiss. "Call me later...we can talk."  
  
Hamilton caught the imaginary kiss and blew one back to her. "Feel better." Hamilton turned and opened her door. He stepped halfway into the hall and then turned back to look at her. "I love you..."  
  
"In sickness...and in health." She smiled  
  
Hamilton walked out of the door and ran straight into his father who standing in the hall.  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4

"Hamilton?" the Dean said.  
  
"Yes, Sir...uh...Hi Dad" Hamilton stuttered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" his father asked him.  
  
"Just dropping off some notes for Jake Pratt...he's still sick."  
  
"Ahhh" his father nodded his head although the look on his face seemed to say other things.  
  
"What are you doing here this late?" Hamilton asked.  
  
"Just finishing up...I'll walk home with you." He answered his eyes never leaving his son's.  
  
"Right..." Hamilton said.  
  
  
"Hey..." She said.  
  
"Hey" He answered.  
  
"Did you father hear me?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think so....it was a very long...very quiet walk home."  
  
"A long walk?" She questioned.  
  
"Fifty yards seems like fifty miles when you're walking in silence.  
  
"Well, that's a relief.  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"So how was class today?" She thought changing the subject might help.  
  
"Ok...I guess...lonely."  
  
"Awwww. Miss me?" She asked.  
  
"You know I do." He answered  
  
"Love me?" She asked  
  
"You know I do." He answered. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. I think I'll be able to go to class by...Friday."  
  
"Good...If I can't talk to you...I can at least look at you." Hamilton sighed.  
  
"Awww Hamilton.... Oh wow!! " Jake exclaimed into the phone. "Guess what's on TV right now?"  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Some Like It Hot. That's like one of my favorite movies of all time."  
  
"Why am I not surprised by this." Hamilton said. Jake could hear him smiling through the phone.  
  
"Hey...I guess this means we're off for the dance on Saturday night...huh?" Jake asked suddenly remembering their pseudo date for the Halloween costume party.  
  
"Well...we were never really on. I mean...well...you know what I mean. And yeah...I suppose we are off."   
  
Hamilton answered. "I don't want to go if I can't hang out with you. How about I come over and we could dance around your dorm room?" A hopeful lilt in his voice.  
  
"Bad idea." Jake said.  
  
"I know...I was just testing you. My parents are chaperoning. They're expecting me to go...and worse...they're expecting to meet my new girlfriend."  
  
"Really? Well...this could get interesting. Hey....I have an idea. What about Bella?"  
  
"Bella?" Hamilton said sounding confused.  
  
"Yes, Bella...she already knows about us. She could pretend to be your date...and that might throw the 'parentals' off the scent. At least for the time being."  
  
"And what about you? You'd be OK with that?" He asked.  
  
"Sure......why wouldn't I be. It's all pretend....right?"  
  
"Right. I guess I'd better go...I've still got French homework to do." Hamilton sighed.  
  
"Bonne' nuit, Mon Cheri'" (good night, sweetheart) Jake said in her best French accent.  
  
"Je t'aime"( I love you) Hamilton responded.  
  
"You...get an A" Jake made kissing noises into the phone and hung up.  
  
  
  
Hamilton made his way to the grassy area where Finn most enjoyed conducting his English Literature classes. He stretched out on the manicured lawn and then pulled his knees up to his chest. "Mr. Flemming..."Finn said "Did you get a new alarm clock...you're not only on time...you're early" The few students in attendance chuckled.  
  
"Mmmm" Hamilton said with half a smile while he watched the others arrive slowly.  
  
"Nothing...or...um...no one to slow him down this morning." One boy whispered to another.  
  
Will and Scout joined the group and seated themselves next to Hamilton. "Hey." Said Will.  
  
"Hey" Hamilton responded.  
  
"Gentlemen..." Finn began. "At the request of Dean Flemming, we will be delaying our continuing discussion of Browning today so that Miss Edmunds, your health teacher, may present to you a brief filmstrip entitled..." Finn had to put his hand to his mouth to stifle the smile. He cleared his throat, "...ah...The A B C's of the Birds and Bee's" Finn walked away and began to connect the snakes of extension chords set up so the projector could be used outside. The smile would not leave his face.  
  
Hamilton fell backwards onto the grass. "Oh My God!!" He enunciated the words as he covered his face with his hands. "This had to be my father's idea?"  
  
Will and Scout had matching grins as they watched Hamilton's face turn varying shades of pink.  
  
"Next we'll be watching "Boy's Don't Cry" in Biology" Scout whispered with a laugh.  
  
"This is SO not funny." Hamilton sighed.  
  
  
"What can I get you guys?" Will asked as he wiped his hands on the apron he had tied around his waist.  
"Ahh...strawberry Fribble for me...please sir" Scout said as he returned the Friendly's menu to its holder. Working in the restaurant himself...he knew the menu by heart and yet he always looked at it before ordering.  
  
"Just a diet coke for me Will." Bella said.  
  
"Cheeseburger and fries" Sean ordered.  
  
"Nothing for me...I'm not hungry." Hamilton replied. All three stared at Hamilton in awe.  
  
"Alert the media... Will...Call Channel 5. This has never happened before." Scout said with an exaggerated wide-eyed look.  
  
"Shut up Calhoun" Hamilton replied.  
  
"You know...that response is getting old." Scout said. Hamilton lowered his head.  
  
"So, is Jake coming back to class tomorrow?" Will asked.  
  
"She's planning on it." Hamilton said.  
  
"I'm glad she's feeling better." Bella said.  
  
"Yeah..." Hamilton said without a smile.  
  
"This is really killing you...isn't it?" Scout said with a sincere look on his face. He glanced over at Bella. He knew first hand what it felt like not to be able to be with the one you love. "So, what about the dance on Saturday? Whose going?"  
  
"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you about that." Will said, "I mean if Sean is working....."  
  
"Whoa, I was going to ask Bella. "Scout said.  
  
"Eh 'em..." Sean said, clearing his throat. He pointed to himself. "Current boyfriend."   
  
"Gee guys, I'm flattered." Bella said with a slight blush in her cheeks. Fending off several suitors was something she wasn't familiar with.  
  
"Well, here's a kicker..." Hamilton interjected. "Jake suggested that I take Bella to the Halloween dance and introduce her to my parents as MY girlfriend."  
  
"What?" Bella said looking confused.  
  
"Hey...you might just have something there." Will said.  
  
"What?" Bella repeated.  
  
"I've got to admit...that's not a bad idea." Scout said.  
  
"What?" Bella said, still being ignored.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa...somebody want to explain to me why Flemming is gonna take MY girlfriend to the dance." Sean asked.  
  
Bella yelled. "Hello...I'm still here!"   
  
"I'm sorry Bella...but...it would be the perfect temporary solution to Jake and Hamilton's problem." Will looked at her with a bit of a pleading look.  
  
"Yeah...it could throw his dad off a little to see Hamilton there with a date. A female date..." Scout smiled as he spoke.  
  
"Shut ...." Hamilton hesitated..."Actually, he's right this time. Bella, would you consider going to the Halloween dance with me? As a favor to me and Jake."   
  
"I'm sorry Hamilton...I'd really love to go with you but, I already have a date for the Halloween dance." Bella responded. The three boys looked around the table each looking more confused than the other.  
  
"You do?" Sean said looking the most concerned.  
  
"Yes...I do. Bella smiled. "I'm going with Jake."  
  
  



	5. chapter 5

Hamilton sprang out of bed even before his alarm clock went off. Jake was coming back to school today and that thought alone lifted his spirits.   
  
"Morning Munchie..." His mother said. "Breakfast?"  
  
Hamilton responded to his mother's pet name without the usual whine. Nothing could spoil his mood today. "Just juice Mom, thanks. I'm in kind of a hurry" Hamilton opened the refrigerator and extracted the carton of orange juice. As it started its upward climb toward his mouth...his mother handed him a glass. "Thanks Mom..." He said smiling.  
  
"In a hurry to get to school? Are you feeling OK?" Kate reached out to feel his forehead.  
  
"Mom...I'm fine. I just want to get to school, that's all" He said.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with....a certain girl in you're life sweetie?"  
  
Hamilton stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh no"...he thought to himself. Maybe his father had overheard him saying goodnight at Jake's door. How else could they have found out.  
  
"We're looking forward to meeting her. You are taking her to the Halloween dance, aren't you?"  
  
"Um....actually....." He stalled for time.  
  
He'd temporarily forgotten about HIS girlfriend. And, now that Bella was going to the dance as Jake's date...this could present a new problem.  
  
"Yeah...about that..." Hamilton continued stalling.   
  
"Oh honey...don't worry, your Dad and I will be on our best behavior. We promise not to embarrass you in front of your new friend. We are just eager to meet her."  
  
"Why?" he questioned.  
  
"Why, what Munchie?" Kate retorted.  
  
"Why do you and Dad want to meet this girl so much?"  
  
"Dad is just really happy that you...have a girl in your life right now. That's all. We're just happy you're happy."  
  
"Bye Mom" Hamilton grabbed his backpack and headed out the kitchen door.  
  
"What isn't wrong with this picture..." He mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
Hamilton nearly ran through the corridors to get to his first class. He entered the open door to the classroom and scanned quickly to the chair Jake had not occupied in a week. He was disappointed to find the seat still empty. He slowed his pace and caught his breath. He seated himself in his assigned place between a few other freshman that he barely knew. Scout arrived in his usual state of disarray. His hair still wet from the shower he'd stepped in and out of. His backpack was nearly empty and he carried his books in his hand. He had a pencil housed between his teeth. A granola bar fell from his pocket and he reached down to pick it up.  
"Having a little problem pulling it all together this morning, Calhoun?" Hamilton said as he grinned.  
  
"The usual...." Scout replied. "I saw Jake this morning at breakfast. She...ah...HE..." Scout corrected himself quickly and lowered his voice. ".... should be right behind me." At this, Hamilton straightened up in his chair. He impatiently awaited for the love of his life to arrive. "Hey Ham, given any consideration to a costume for tomorrow night?"  
  
"What?" Hamilton said, finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the doorway.  
  
"A costume? The Halloween dance? Tomorrow? Hello?" Scout knew Hamilton wasn't hearing anything he said but he continued talking anyway. "I thought I might go as Cleopatra...do you have an asp I could borrow?"  
  
"Yeah...sure man" Hamilton answered.  
  
"I think Will is going to jump out of a cake...naked."  
  
"Yeah...sounds good." Ham kept his eyes focused on the door.  
  
"Miss Edmunds is showing The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, in Health class today. Finn is dressing in drag."  
  
"Uh huh...." Hamilton responded. Scout gave up and settled into his chair.  
  
Finally, Jake entered the room. She looked at Hamilton and wanted to give him a wink, but thought better of it. He instantly felt that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. The kind he always felt when she was around. Hamilton heard the mumbled whispers and giggles surround him. A reality check made him lower his head and pretend he wasn't paying any attention at all to the "boy" that had just entered. Hamilton slouched in his seat. He avoided looking directly at her...but kept the vision of her in the corner of his eye. This algebra class was the longest period in recorded history. The bell rang and all students stood up and headed for the door. Hamilton walked a little slower than the rest and managed to let Jake slip in ahead of him in the crowd. He came up beside her and let the back of his hand brush against hers. She kept her eyes forward, but he could see a slight smile on her face.  
Hamilton rounded the corner toward his locker. He wanted to dump his books and head right for Jake's room. Instead...he froze in front of the small metal door. He stared at the black markered lettering. The word QUEER adorned the front of his locker.  
  
  
"Just a second." She called out.  
  
As soon as the door opened, Hamilton stepped in. "I know...I'm not supposed to be here........" Jake permitted Hamilton's entrance and then swung the door shut. Before she could speak his mouth was on hers. A long deep passionate kiss she could feel in her toes. A weeks worth of kisses all rolled into one. She had missed him as much as he had missed her. Finally, he broke the kiss and let his hand gently slide down her cheek and caress her chin. His eyes never left hers. "Hi..." He said smiling "Welcome back"  
  
A second knock interrupted the moment. "Who is it?" Jake asked.  
  
"It's Will." Will said.  
  
"And Scout." Scout added.  
  
"Come on in." Jake said.  
  
Hamilton sighed out loud. "Hey what's up?"   
  
"We were looking for Hamilton, "Will said to Jake.  
  
"How'd you know I'd be here?" Hamilton questioned.  
  
Scout looked at Will and they both chuckled. "Call it a hunch." Will said.  
  
Hamilton sprawled himself on top of Jake's bed in frustration. He stared up at the ceiling...thinking.  
"Did you see it?" He spoke barely above a whisper as he bit his own lip.  
  
"Yeah..." Scout said sympathetically. "It's just about gone now...the maintenance guys were just washing it off."  
  
"See what?" Jake asked. Will stepped toward Jake and lowered his voice as he filled her in on the art work left on Hamilton's locker."  
  
"Hamilton...this is all my fault. I'm sorry. This would never have happened if I hadn't transferred to Rawley." Jake said moving toward the bed. She kneeled on the floor and rested her head on Hamilton's chest.  
  
"It would have happened, Jake...eventually....to some kid." Will said. "Some poor kid who was just a little different from everybody else. If it didn't happen here...it'd be happening on some other school's campus." Will shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I give up. Let them think what they want. Let my father think whatever he wants. It's not worth it. You can't open a closed mind overnight." Hamilton said.  
  
"No...you can't. But, maybe we can exercise those minds, make them think a little bit." Will said with a glint in his eye. "And besides, you're not supposed to be in here...remember? That was the plan."  
  
"Yeah well the plan sucks!" Hamilton responded.  
  
"Speaking of plans..." Will continued, "I have another one."  
  
  



	6. chapter 6

"My father is going to have a stroke!" Hamilton said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He adjusted the black fitted corset and tugged again at the black fishnet stockings he was wearing. "How do girls stand this stuff?"  
  
"Girls don't..." Bella snickered. "Transvestites do..."  
  
"Stop fidgeting Hamilton." Jake said, "Now you can appreciate the corset that I wear everyday. And...keep in mind...I have a lot more to squeeze into it than you do." Hamilton smiled and winked in response.  
  
Jake and Bella giggled as they fixed the black wig Hamilton was wearing.   
  
"Hamilton...go like this..." Jake said as she showed him an exaggerated pucker. Hamilton puckered his lips and made the obvious choice to lean in and kiss Jake. Jake returned the kiss and backed up only to apply a thick coat of bright red lipstick to his mouth.  
  
Bella stood by and wedged a Kleenex between his lips. "Now...go like this.." She said demonstrating a perfect blotting technique.  
  
"He's going to collapse...right there...in front of everyone" He said again for emphasis.  
  
"No he won't. Stop worrying Hamilton." Jake said as she picked up a high heel shoe and measured it against Hamilton's foot. "Here, try this on."  
  
"It's not like he has a clue about Rocky Horror. He's not going to recognize me as Dr Frank N Furter...all he's going to see is HIS son...in drag. And this is the plan??? I'm not seeing it." Hamilton said waving is arms around.  
  
"Relax Hamilton...it's gonna be fine." Bella sounded confident.  
  
"And to add insult to injury...the girl I was going to introduce to my parents as my PRETEND girlfriend is now going to the dance as my REAL girlfriend's date."  
  
Hamilton drew in a long deep breath...held it...and released it slowly.  
  
"Hamilton.....it's going to be fine." Bella said smiling at Jake.  
  
  
"Hurry up Scout..." Will called. "I've got to get to my Mom's beauty shop before it closes and pick up my wig. One of her customers actually has a red sequined dress I can borrow...can you believe?"  
  
"Cut me a little slack will ya...I have trouble getting into T-shirts and jeans in the morning. This...is a little different." Scout emerged from the bathroom in time to see Will doubled over in front of him in hysterics. Scout wore a dress and apron he'd borrowed from one of the cafeteria lunch ladies. A pair of nylon stockings which willingly bagged around his ankles. A graying wig, styled in a bun and covered in a hair net. "Hell...ooohhh!" Scout said copying Robin Williams from the movie the best that he could.  
It took a moment for Will to composed himself enough to speak.  
"Good huh?" Scout said looking for Will's approval.  
  
"Great... there's only one problem...I can see Mrs. Doubtfire....."Will said throwing a pair of rolled up socks at Scout. "You only have one boob."  
  
Bella drove to the Rawley dorm and waited for Jake to come downstairs. The car door opened and Jake got into the passenger seat. She turned and pulled the long black dress in on top of her. As she did, the pointed hat fell to the ground. "I hope this isn't an indication of how things are gonna go tonight." Jake said.  
  
Bella placed a wicker basket on Jake's lap containing one of Grace's stuffed dogs. "Here...hang on to Toto for me. You look fantastic."   
  
"That's good.....because this green face paint really itches." Jake turned to look at Bella. "You look really good too. Hey, thanks for driving......it would have been hard for the both of us to get to the Emerald City on my bike in these outfits. Did you...um... bring the other stuff?" Jake asked.  
  
"All set..." Bella smiled with a devilish look on her angelic face.  
  
  



	7. chapter 7

The student activities hall at Rawley Academy looked frighteningly festive. Jack'o lanterns adorned each of the tables that surrounded the dance floor. Colored crepe paper streamers hung from the ceiling and cobwebs filled each corner of the room. A long table was decorated with black cat cut outs and a witch's caldron held the punch. Bella and Jake entered the party hall and easily blended in amongst the other ghouls and goblins in attendance. The music poured from the speakers. The DJ was housed at the front of the hall and bore a remarkable likeness to Dick Clark, Jake thought. She was unsure if it was real or a costume.   
Of all the chaperoning parents at the party...Dean and Mrs. Flemming stood out from the rest. As Bill and Hillary Clinton they stood on the sideline and swayed in time to the music that Dean Flemming clearly thought was being played much to loud.  
  
"I wonder what's taking the guys so long?" Jake asked.  
  
"It's taking them longer than usual tonight...they have to primp." Bella laughed as she tried to speak up over the music. "Oh My God" Bella exclaimed as she put her hand to her mouth. "They're here."  
  
Jake leaned in and whispered to Bella "Welcome to Rawley's own version of The Crying Game."   
  
Will entered the room first. The lights only added to the sparkle of the sequins covering the scarlet floor length dress he was wearing. The brown wig had been freshly teased into a flip style and he had on a pair of his mother's glasses which sat precariously on the bridge of his nose. Will scanned the room, eyeing Bella first and then Jake. He walked over to join them. Following on his "high" heels was an overly buxom Scout attempting a dance move while wearing orthopedic shoes. The crowd "hooted and hollered" as the boys made their entrance.  
  
"Hey there Tootsie..." Jake smiled at Will. "Where's Hamilton?"   
  
"He's still in the car.......he said he was going to wait until it warmed up a bit before coming in." Will answered.  
  
"Or should we say...coming out?" Scout cracked up.  
  
"Not funny" Bella said while she blushed back a grin.  
  
"Punch?" Jake smiled as she looked at the motley crew she called her best friends.  
  
The four walked together toward the refreshments.  
  
  
"Have you seen Hamilton yet?" Kate asked her husband.  
  
"No...are you sure he's coming?" The Dean asked.  
  
"Yes...and Stephen, remember not to embarrass him tonight."  
  
"Embarrass him?" He looked questioningly at his wife.  
  
"I mean...maybe tonight you should consider being...just his Dad, and not The Dean of Students at Rawley Academy...just for tonight Stephen...please." She looked at him with the pleading eyes of a concerned mother.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Kate." The Dean answered.  
  
"Maybe that's the problem" Kate responded under her breath.  
  
  
"Hey...they're playing my song....want to dance? Scout said to Bella as he extended his hand to her.   
  
"Dude Looks Like A Lady...is YOUR song? Bella said chuckling.  
  
"It is tonight" Scout said with a smile. Bella followed him to the dance floor.  
  
Will looked at Jake....." You know I'd ask you....but...."  
  
"Right.....kinda defeats the purpose" she said. "Hey Will...how long has it been? Do you think he's Ok?  
  
"He's probably chickening out even as we speak..." Will commented, "Honestly, in that outfit...I wouldn't blame him. I'll go out and check on him..Ok?  
  
"Thanks" Jake said looking concerned  
  
"Or maybe not....." Will said with a huge grin  
  
The crowd began an uproar that drowned out the music. Whistling and chanting vibrated off the walls. The Dean turned to see what or whom was causing the commotion.  
"Good God!!" He exclaimed. The plastic glass filled with punch left his hand and dropped to the floor, the red liquid splashed up the trouser leg of President Clinton. "Good God" he repeated slowly enunciating the words. The only thought in his head was what the parents and trustee's would think when they heard about this.  
The sexy figure strutted through the crowd and proceeded in the direction of the Flemmings. The DJ scrambled through his collection of CD's and the crowd went wild as they heard the first recognizable notes to "Time Warp."  
  
The Dean's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared at the person standing in front of him. He stood speechless as the scantily clad young man began to mouth the words.......  
  
  
"It's astounding...time is fleeting...madness takes its toll.  
But listen closely...not for very much longer...I've got to keep control."  
  
The loaded dance floor rocked as each student screamed the chorus at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Let's do the time warp again......"  
  
All color had drained from the Deans face by the time the song ended. Scout and Will slowly approached where the Dean and his wife were standing in a feeble attempt to give some moral support to Hamilton.  
"Good evening Mrs. Flemming..." Will said screaming over the noise, "Sir?" He acknowledged the Dean and extended his hand. It was obvious by the look on his face that Stephen Flemming had no idea who he was shaking hands with. "Will Krudski, sir."  
  
"Mr. Krudski?" The dean looked appalled. The dean transferred the look to Scout..."Mr Calhoun?"  
  
Scout looked down at his overly stuffed chest and shook his head wondering how he had been the only one recognized. "Hello Dean Flemming...Mrs. Flemming. Great party...huh?"  
  
Kate looked at Will and then at Scout. She drew in a high pitched breath, and her hand covered her mouth. She looked at the unmistakable eyes. "Hamilton?" she questioned softly.  
  
"Hi Mom...Dad." a slight odor of alcohol on his breath. "  
  
The Dean turned shades of red that could not be found in a Crayola box. He grabbed Hamilton by the arm nearly knocking him off his platform heels and roughly led him to the main hallway.  
  
Bella intertwined her arm through Jake's as they watched. "This is NOT good" Jake said.  
  
  



	8. chapter 8

  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Dean screamed. Hamilton stood in silence, unprepared to deal with his fathers wrath. "Are you....Do you want....They're going...." The Dean stuttered. His mouth was unable to process the thoughts entering his brain quickly enough. "The parents...Hamilton...You can't....This is..."  
  
"Sir...." Hamilton tried to interject...then though better of it. He wasn't sure what he could or should say.  
  
"Hamilton...are you trying to ruin me...ruin this school? If they find about you..."  
  
"Find out about me?" Hamilton looked up.  
  
The Dean lowered his voice as if the dreaded secret could still be kept. "About...this..." He pointed at his sons attire.  
  
Hamilton looked down at the fishnets and corset he'd forgotten he was wearing. "And...you assume I like this?" He answered. "Dad...I am NOT gay!" Hamilton said over the roar of the music.  
  
"But......the boys I heard.....and the letters...the locker....and..." His father looked confused.  
  
"Maybe you need to talk to ME." His father's wilting expression had a brave and sobering effect on Hamilton.  
  
"You mean there isn't a gay couple...here at Rawley?" The Dean asked looking almost relieved.  
  
"I don't know Dad.......maybe there is. I just know that I'm not half of one. But Dad..." His father looked at him. "What if I was?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Flemming" Jake said startling the Dean's wife who was obviously deep in thought. Mrs. Flemming looked at the Wicked Witch standing in front of her.  
  
"It's Jake...Jake Pratt." Jake said remembering to lower her voice when she spoke.  
  
"Jake...hi...how are you?" Kate said smiling with recognition.  
  
"Fine thanks...you?" Jake asked, even though she was quite sure she knew the answer.  
  
"Well....fine." Kate said, glancing toward the hallway door.  
  
"You know Bella Banks, Mrs. Flemming? " Jake motioned toward the character of Dorothy whom she escorted "manlike" on her arm.  
  
"Of course," She smiled politely. "Hello Bella, lovely to see you. You look adorable." Kate still kept one eye on the doorway as she spoke.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Flemming." Bella responded. Will and Scout appeared to complete the circle.  
  
The ukulele chords of Somewhere Over the Rainbow drifted through the speakers...and the soft Hawaiian melody cleared the dance floor for couples only.  
  
"Hey...They're playing our song." Jake said to Bella. "Honey...dance with me?"  
  
"Of course...sweetie." Bella smiled hoping the charade would hold up. The two girls walked to the dance floor hand in hand. Will put his hand to his mouth to clear his throat in a lame attempt to get Scout's attention. Failing miserably, he lifted his elbow and inadvertently knocked it into Scout's. Scout's jaw fell open slightly as he watched the couple on the dance floor. Having no choice...Will went for the sure thing,  
"Scout!" he shouted. Scout jumped when he heard his own name. "How 'bout a little more punch.?"  
  
"No thanks, man" his eyes darting back to Dorothy and the Witch.   
  
"Will put his hand on Scout's back and physically turned him around. "How about a cookie then....?" Scout had no choice but to head toward the refreshment table. "Will you stop staring........" Will said keeping his voice low and still be able to be heard above the music.  
  
"What?....Oh....sorry.......couldn't help it. You know I've had dreams about this..."  
  
"More information than I need..." Will answered with a smile.  
  
  
Bella let her arms surround Jake's neck. "Think they're buying it? Bella asked.  
  
"Well...I think Scout is..." Jake said, "Actually...I think he's drooling...." Bella chuckled. "You're a pretty good dancer Bella."  
  
"Thanks... Grace and I used to practice together when we were little. We used to daydream about the prom...and what we'd be wearing...and who would take us."  
  
"Bet you never imagined this?" Jake smiled broadly at her.  
  
"Hey...I just hope it helps." Bella said.  
  
"Well...thanks." Jake sighed..."I do too." Jake stared off toward the main hallway wondering how things were going with Hamilton and his father.  
  
"I don't know what to say Hamilton." The Dean sat on the floor of the hallway with his back against the painted wall. He no longer cared if his suit jacket was wrinkled. His son sprawled next to him crossing his ankles so as not to "run" his stockings.  
  
" I just feel like you're Dad to every other kid on this campus." Hamilton said honestly.   
  
"I am...in a way. But Hamilton...I'm your Dad first." The Dean heard the words come from his mouth...at the same time thinking of the many times when he knew he wasn't there for Hamilton. "I love you son, really" The Dean said the words but avoided eye contact.  
  
"You hardly know me." Hamilton said as he gazed as his feet.  
  
"I'd like to GET to know you...son. If you'll give me the chance." This time he looked straight at Hamilton's face.  
  
"Sure Dad." Hamilton nodded producing a small smile.  
  
The Dean elevated himself to a standing position and reached to give his son a hand up. "Come on, Dr. Frank N. Furter...let's go join the others."  
  
"What?" Hamilton said stunned. "You know who I am?"  
  
"Not yet...but I hope to. As for the costume...did I ever tell you when I was in College in Boston, I used to line up every Saturday night for the midnight showing at the Exeter Street Theater?" The Dean put his arm around his son's shoulder and the two walked back toward the dance hall. "Now I grant you...I was more the Brad type then...but..."  
  
"Not a big surprise..." Hamilton said laughing.  
  
  
  



	9. chapter 9

"Ok William....it won't be long. They'll be playing YOUR song. I just made a request." Scout smiled with pride.   
  
"Macho, macho man....I want to be a macho man...."  
  
Bella and Scout laughed out loud. "Oh man..." Will said. "No way..."  
  
Kate exhaled and looked visibly relieved when she saw her son and husband return together smiling. Scout, Will and Bella looked at each other and shared a secret look of hopeful triumph.  
  
"Hey Mom..." Hamilton said smiling. "I hear you were a knock-out as Magenta...huh?"  
  
Kate blushed and looked at her husband. She nodded slightly.  
  
Hamilton looked at the group. "Where's Jake?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Munchie...he had to leave. He said he was tired...I guess from being sick this week. He did say to tell you good-bye...and he'd see you on Monday. Scout offered to take Bella home." His mother explained.  
  
"Oh..." Hamilton tried not to look so obviously disappointed.  
  
"And son...speaking of knock-outs..." The Dean interrupted. "Where is this lovely lady you've been keeping hidden from us?"  
  
"Oh...um...about that..." Hamilton stuttered. "Well.....it's just........"  
  
"Here she is. " Bella said. Hamilton's eyes opened wide with surprise. A young blonde woman appeared at his side, encircling her arm through his.  
  
"Hi Hamilton. Sorry I'm late." She said. She wore pale pink nylon harem pants and pointed shoes. Her midriff was bare exposing her bellybutton and her well toned abs. The maroon velvet bra accentuated her curvy figure. A nylon veil covered most of her face and the long blonde ponytail swung around and sat on her shoulder. The blonde wig's bangs covered her forehead but not her eyes, and he instantly recognized those eyes. Hamilton smiled.  
  
"She's right here. Mom...Dad...this is..um...." Hamilton hesitated.  
  
The lovely genie extended her hand and came to Hamilton's rescue. "Mrs. Flemming...Dean Flemming... Hi...I'm Jacqueline. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jake's voice was slightly higher than usual and it made Hamilton smile even more.  
  
"Lovely to meet you dear..." Kate said as she shook the young girls hand. The bunch stood frozen...unsure where to go from here.  
  
Hamilton turned to look at Jake. "Um...Jacqueline...would you like to dance."  
  
"I'd love to." Jake said.  
  
"Hey..." Bella said as she winked..."They're playing your song."  
  
Hamiton leaned down closer to Bella's ear. "Every song is our song" He whispered then winked back at her.  
Jake and Hamilton listened for a moment and smiled when they recognized the piano melody of Shawn Colvin's "I Never Saw Blue Like That." They walked to the center of the dance floor and Jake placed her hands delicately on Hamilton's shoulders.  
  
They faced each other on the nearly empty floor. Hamilton opened his arms and easily enveloped Jake into them. "I dream of Jeannie...huh?" He said.  
  
"Mmmm....part of the Grace Banks collection." She said smiling beneath the veil.  
  
"Well...I dream of Jacqueline..." He responded. "I can't believe you...." He said shaking his head.   
  
"I wanted to help." Jake said batting her eyes at him.. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Hamilton pulled her body closer to his own.  
  
"I can't believe...a month ago...I was alone...I didn't know you...hadn't seen or heard your name.  
And even now...I'm so amazed...its like a dream...it's like a rainbow...it's like the rain."  
  
"You did." Hamilton said as he gently hugged her.  
  
"Hamilton...I feel like this is all my fault. I'm sorry...I wish..."  
  
"Shhhh" He said. Jake...there's nothing I wouldn't do...I don't care what people think about me. Those kinds of people don't matter anyway. You're what matters to me."  
  
"But...your Dad..." she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I think all of this all might turn out to be a good thing in the end. My Dad and I will be Ok..." He hugged her tighter. "I love you, Jake" They rocked slowly side to side.   
  
"I love you too." She whispered into his ear and then rested her head on his shoulder and listened to the music.  
  
  
"And no one else has ever shown me how...to see the world the way I see it now...  
And I...I never saw blue like that before."   
  
  
"Morning honey..." Kate greeted her son. "Did you have a good time at the dance last night?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah Mom...I had a great time." He answered. A smile easily appearing on his face.  
  
"Jacqueline seems like a nice girl..." She said.  
  
"She is Mom...she's the best." His smile broadened.  
  
"Sweetie...this was slipped under the door this morning. It's addressed to you."  
  
Hamilton took the envelope and looked at it puzzled. HAMILTON was written in blue ink on the front. He thought the writing looked familiar. Hamilton tore the envelope open and revealed the plain blue note card inside. The card itself was blank except for a few words that made him openly smile.   
  
"...........To Wong Foo, Thanks for everything...Julie Newmar."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
